


And Know No More Discretion

by ofsevenseas



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Future-fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Morgause and Morgana, after.</p><p>Future-fic. General spoilers up to S2. (Squint if you want to see the OT3, but not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Know No More Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> For neechan, who asked for something else entirely.

He finally finds her when the buds on the apple trees have opened, delicate gossamer white in the light morning sun. She is dancing with naught a care in the world.

Before he can announce himself, perhaps add a repentant blossom to her circle, a cold, sharp prickle at his throat warns him against moving.

Ah, so the maiden retains her guardian. "I had thought a few centuries' pax was reprieve enough?"

The point of the sword - and sword it must be, if Morgause is wielding it - never wavers. "I've learned to be cautious about you, Merlin Emrys. And not all your allies choose to show themselves."

He's surprised she can sense them, though he shouldn't be, for surely Morgana has told her of his full might long ago. She was on the battlefield with him, when Arthur fell. He had surprised everyone but himself with the strength of his reaction.

Merlin turns, because she will learn that here, there is little they can do to harm each other.

Morgana's sister is fierce like Gorlois and beautiful like Igraine, though Merlin did not know this when she first tried to kill him, tied down and confused by her hatred and perhaps his own fear. But that, like a great many things, should now be laid down to rest.

Despite his own protections, she is one of the few he will always fear, because her world revolves around one still centre, and does not change. He recognizes himself in that, and it makes Morgause more dangerous than Nimueh will ever be. He smiles now, to show that he truly means the offer, and holds his hands out to her.

Perhaps she needs further persuasion. "Do you truly wish to spend the rest of eternity waging magical battle with me? I broke out of Nimueh's trap, and you should not trick me as she did."

He can see that she is considering skewering him through with the sword, but the blood would upset her sister's newly blessed orchard, and he would recover, as he always did. "You called us deceitful bitches when you saw us last."

And Merlin does laugh at that, because of all the epithets, that was the only one he meant. They are delightfully twisty, both sisters, and he knows them better than he now knows Gwen or Lancelot (or Arthur, if it comes to that, but that wound is still too fresh to heal). "It was by far the truest thing we've said to each other in all those years of fighting. Did you wish that I serenade you for your treacherous beauty instead? Or perhaps Morgana can tie me to a tree and call me an idiot, for old times' sake." He can see that his own frankness has charmed Morgause into a small smirk, in acknowledgement of times gone past.

So he does what he should have done long ago, and takes her hand, the one not holding her sword. It is slack with surprise, and very callused.

"Come," he says, drawing her closer to Morgana's ring of apple blossoms, where she awaits, laughing, "We have much yet to discover."


End file.
